Trust
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: Logan is a lonely vampire. What happens when he meets Kendall the hot wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what I think about this story, but hopefully y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kogan.**

* * *

If any people were to observe me from afar, just to see how I lived, or how I spent my time. They'd be running for the hills.

You see, I was never a very popular child. I only had one friend to be exact, but he moved away when I turned six.

I miss being around normal people, Yes, I said normal.

My family is the exact opposite of normal.

We are vampires.

I've spent four years learning the ways of my family, but I sometimes wish I could go back to being thirteen.

I wasn't a vampire until I was fourteen. I had become very sick and my father had to do it, although some days I wish he would've let me die. I know he wouldn't have aloud that.

It was just My mom, sister, grandma and I now. My dad passed away a year ago. It was hard on us all, mostly me.

I was sitting on my roof watching the stars. I think the world is at its best at night, that may be because I can only come out at night.

Oh god, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this is one of those cheesy vampire stories where two people fall in love, dude. I am eighteen years old, and not exactly into the whole "Fall In love and get married" idea. I have never been, and it could be because I've never seen it.

My mom and dad never showed that they loved each other, They didn't even say it.

Maybe I just wasn't paying attention and missed all their signs. It doesn't matter, I still haven't seen true love.

"Logan?" I heard a voice from behind me. I knew It was my sister, She's twelve. She's was in an accident with my dad, she was going to die, but he saved her. He was already a vampire though.. and when the glass pushed further into his heart.. he was gone.

"Yeah?" I questioned. Why was she out here? She knew this was off limits to her, it's where I come to think.

"Mom wants you to take me hunting.. are you up for it? Because if you aren't I can-" She froze. "I would starve."

I laughed at her. "Laney, you wouldn't starve. Besides, I have nothing better to do so of course we can go hunting!" She nodded at me and took a leap off the roof. "Well, You coming?" She smirked.

I jumped too. I'm a far jumper. Every vampire has a "super power" and I guess that's mine. Laney can read minds, Mom can heal animals and grandma can hear things from far way.

Our family is so weird.

Laney and I ran through the woods hunting for a deer, or a human. It didn't matter, we just wanted food.

That's when I was him. A green eyed wolf stared at me from two feet ahead. I came to a halt and looked at him. Never, in my eighteen years of living have I ever seen something so beautiful.

He shape shifted into human form. My mind was foggy and I couldn't began to think of any words to describe him.

He had blonde hair and Bright green eyes, the kind you'd die for. He was tall and not to muscular, but built in a way that makes you want to scream.

"Hey." He spoke. I don't know who this man is, but I want him.

Damn, This sounds like twilight all over again. Okay so you know earlier when I said this wasn't a love story? Yeah, I may be lying. I'm going to get this sexy best to love me. I will.

* * *

Favorite and Review!

Thanks,

~Kaycee :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." My voice sounded weak. He smiled at me, meaning I didn't scare him off. Yet.

"Vampires."

"Well, aren't you smart." It's not like I wanted to be rude. I'm suppose to be. Vampires and werewolves are not aloud to get along.

He stepped closer to my sister and I. A part of me was freaking out because he could eat us, another part of my was freaking out because damn, hes hot.

"I don't take shit from Vamps." He growled.

"Then leave. This isn't your territory!" This werewolf is getting on my nerves.

He smirked, backing up two steps. "I like you.. umm.."

"Logan." I spat.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kendall." He stuck out his hand, which I shook without hesitation. "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

"Ummm..why?"

"Because you're different. I like you." Kendall smirked.

I looked at my sister. She was waiting for me to take her haunting, but I wanted to go with Kendall.

"Laney, Listen to me. Okay? I'm going to go with Kendall. I want you to find some food then head home, do not go anywhere outside of our territory. If anyone asks you where I am, tell them I'm at a friends. Got it?"

She nodded. "Logan.. you don't have friends."

"He does now." Kendall spoke. His voice sounded angelic, I love it.

She rolled her eyes. "Use protection." And she was gone.

My cheeks held a deep blush, which Kendall noticed. He was laughing. His laugh filled my ears and I felt like I was in heaven.

"She has a way with words."

"You have no idea." Shaking my head, I looked up to meet his eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

He smiled and nodded his head towards the darker end of the forest. "My hideout. I found it when I was six. Its a place just outside of your territory and just before mine begins."

"Human land?" He nodded. "Kendall, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No. Although, living this life isn't all that great. Maybe you'll give it some meaning."

I was blushing again.

If this perfect creature was trying to steal my heart, he was winning. And I had no plans to stop him. "Maybe.."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand. "Lets go!" And we were off. Maybe he'll bring a new meaning to my life. Maybe.

* * *

**I decided it was time to update this story! New chapter will be up soon! **

**Review :)**

**~Kaycee **


End file.
